Dishonored Naruto
by roguemage251
Summary: The characters of the Naruto universe are born in the game Dishonored. Naruto is trained by Corvo in many things. He will be with Emily and all characters are older then in the actual game. How will Naruto react to the love of his lifes kidnapping? Will he act rationally or will he act in pure rage? Who will be spared and who will be killed
1. Chapter 1

A red head Named Kushina Uzumaki and a blond Named Minato Uzumaki while holding their seven year old red headed son Named Naruto Uzumakis hands were walking down the streets of the high class side of Dunwall, on their way to the castle.

When the family of three got to the castle they were greeted by three people. The first person was the emperess, a 5'10 woman with shoulder length raven black hair, a soft angelic face, and hazel eyes, she was wearing a royal dress with some high heels. She is Jessamine Kaldwin

The second was the six year old heir/ princess with short raven black hair, a childishly cute face, coal black eyes that could stare into your soul, She was around 3'11, the princess was wearing something simular to her moms attier. She is Emily Kaldwin

And the third was a 6'5 man in light aurmoring that was covered by a robe-like clothing, he had a sword straped to his waist and a pistol straped to his chest, he has short raven black hair, coal black eyes that could both see into your soul and send a chill down the spine of the devil himself, his face was slioghtly scarred after all the battles he has been in over the years and he had a small stuble on his face. His name was Corvo Attano, royal protecter of the empress and secret lover. (Emily's father)

Minato was a tall 6'3 being just shorter then Corvo with a chisled face with a scar just over his sky blue eyes from his past as a soldier. He was wearing casual attiar as if going to the castle was an every day occurance to him. (Which it was since he is the empresses military adviser)

Kushina was a 5'8 red headed woman with a shaply figure,an angelic face that looked demonic when you pissed her off. Her eyes were a beautifull shade of hazel. She was also dressed in casual wear as if this was a normal occurance. (Wich again it is as she is the empresses finachial/ civilian adviser)

Naruto was a 4'8 red head, his hair was short and spiky, looking as if it was soaked in the blood of his fallen foes. His eyes were the same shade of blue as his fathers. His clothes a bit more casual then his parents clothing was. his face had some baby fat to it but not alot.

Minato was first to speak. "Hello their Jessamine and Corvo, how are you two doing today?" asked the blond. Corvo sighed dramatically making the two women roll their eyes.

"Get to the point already Minato, i have to train some new recruits today." said the royal protector as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Minato nodded to the statement. "Yes i know and that kind of is why i'm here. You see, my son wishes to be trained by you Corvo." said the now sirius adviser.

Corvo was confused now. "Why, couldn't you train him to be a soldier?"asked the man. Corvo had no idea how stupid he looked to the others who were actualy listaning. (Naruto and Emily were talking to eachother about hide and seek)

Minato shook his head in the negative. "No Corvo, he wishes to train to become the royal protector of Emily." said a smirking Minato.

Corvos fatherly insticts kicked in. "Hell no! Your son will not be that close to my daughter! I refuse to allow it!" After three hours Jessamine threatened to 'close down shop' to which Corvo had given in.

Naruto was informed immidiatly of Corvos agreeing to train him (Leaving out the things that a seven year old should not know about) and to say he was extatic would be a bigger understatement then saying Corvo is pussy wipped.

And so the training beggins.

(9 years later)

After nine years we find a sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki in a small traning area wearing a grey robe like top that could easily hide small weapons. his pants had alot of pockets for coin, ammo, and other things. On the red heads waist was a small sword and on his thighs were pouches filled with small knives that the teenager helped Sokolov create. (They are not kunai, their the throwing knives from assassins creed, i will have a few more things come in later on that will be exclusively used by Naruto and maby Emily if enough people want her to learn to fight)

In front of Naruto were ten elite city watch gaurds along with ten elite overseeres, itching for a fight. To Narutos right were the five people that he trusted most. Starting from right to left was Narutos mom Kushina, his dad Minato, emperess Jessamine, his trainer Corvo, and the one and only Emily Kaldwin, his girlfriend for three years, six months, two weeks, and three days. (I am making Naruto as loyal as i am.)

Corvo walked up to the fighters. "Alright, the rules are simple. No killing, maiming, or irreversible injuries. If i feel that it is to one-sided for my tastes then i will call the match and the winner will be decided. Am i understood?" asked the royal protector looking to the fighters. All of them nodded in understanding. "Good now... FIGHT!" Said Corvo as he jumped back.

The city gaurds were the first to attack. They ran at Naruto and the first strike was a punch aimed at the red heads face. Naruto dodged the attack and countered with a sparten kick sending the offender into three other guards who hit their heads to the ground knocking them out.

In a flash of pure speed Naruto was behind another guard and hit him in the back of the neck with his elbow knocking him out. All anyone could see was a flash of red as more and more gaurds were knocked out. Soon all that were left were the overseeres. Naruto stood in the middle of the fallen gaurds with the look of a warrior. Narutos opponents saw the visage of the face of a crimson daemon grinning behind him. (The oni mask that apeares behind Zabuza)

"Do you wish to continue, we can stop now if you have seen how futile it is to fight me at your level of skill. Train harder, find a reason to break through your limits like an angered bull, then and only then shall you be a challenge to me." said Naruto as he looked to the sky with a smile.

Unfortunatly for the overseeres they took this advise the wrong way and saw it as an insult to their pride. Five of Narutos opponents unsheathed their blades and ran at him. Naruto sighed and disappeared in a flash of red. The five overseeres were knocked out right on the spot. Their were three more red flashes and then the rest of the overseeres were knocked out.

Corvo called the match saying Naruto won and Emily ran over to Naruto and kissed him much to Corvos ire.

(3 hours later)

Naruto and corvo were walking through the castle when the royal protector stopped, forcing the blond/red head to stop to. "Naruto, i am leaving on a mission to find help to get rid of the rat pleage and you will be joining me as a way for you to finish your training, this training is your political training so you can be of help to Emily in a political debate."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Corvo was satisfied with this answer and left the area.

(Next day)

Naruto, Corvo, Emily, Jessamine, Kushina, and Minato were at the docks saying their last good-byes as the sailors loaded the ship. everyone but Emily said good-bye. Said princess/ heir walked up to Naruto and hugged him before kissing him on the lips.

"I'll see you in ten years Naruto." said the girl. Corvo mumbled under his breath as Naruto nodded with a grin on his face.

"You can bet on it!" said Naruto before returning the kiss.

Corvo and Naruto soon left port,


	2. Chapter 2

After a year and a half Naruto and Corvo were finally back home in Dunwall. Naruto was standing near the small motor boat that they would be taking the rest of the way. The red head was essentialy wearing the same clothes he wore the day he left. He had grown to be a tall 6'8 and had the beginnings of a mustache. Naruto had a scar under his left eye from one of the fights he was in with some thugs that got a luck shot in.

Right beside him was Corvo who looked the same as he did when they left. The two men stood their staring toward the entryway to the castle grounds,both longing to be with their loved ones and thanking whatever higher power their was for having their trip end sooner then was expected.

Corvo seen how Naruto was ready to just swim to the entrance and put a hand on his shoulder. "Patience Naruto, we're almost their." said the royal protector. The red head nodded and went back to staring ahead. When their ship got close they dropped anchor and the two males with two soldiers got in the moter boat and made their way to the entrance.

Once they were in Naruto got out and made his way to the small bridge when Emily walked up the stairs leading to the lower court yard.

The look on her face brightened so much it matched the sun. "NARUTO!" screamed Emily in delight.

Naruto caught her in a hug and spun around with her before kissing her. "Hey Emily, i miseed you so much." said the red head. Emily giggled. "I missed you to, how did you get home so early?" asked the young Kaldwin.

Naruto chuckled. "The ship went faster then the captain anticapated." said Naruto. Corvo walked up to them with a grin on his face. "Yea, only after you threatened to, and i quote 'Cut off what makes him a man.'" said the royal protector. Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Well it worked didn't it, the ship moved faster and the crew restocked our transportation as we got through the nagotiations." said Naruto.

Emily playfully slaped Narutos arm. "Come on you two, moms up in the upper court yard talking with the lord regant right now." said the girl.

When they reached their destination they heard the final bits of an argument.

"Their sick people"

"We've gone beyond that question!"

"Enough! we won't speak of this anymore."

That was the end of the argument and the lord regant started to storm off until he seen the student/teacher duo. "Naruto and Corvo, full of suprises as usual." said the man before walking off and ordering the gaurds to follow him. No one gave a second thought to it.

The empress turned to them and reached her hand out to which Corvo handed her a letter. (goes the same as in game with a few smart ass remarks from Naruto)

Emily looks to the roof of the buildng closest to them noticing four guys in full body suits and masks with light armoring. the teen girl pointed to said roof and spoke. "Who are those guys?" said Emily.

The two adults and Naruto looked where she was pointing and their eyes widened. Jessamine pulled her daughter behind her quicker then you could blink. "STAY BEHIND ME!" Screamed the empress.

The four armoured assassins appeared infront of them, swords drawn.

Naruto and Corvo drew their blades and guns then watched the enamy closely. The blond grinned as he looked the four over like a preditor would its prey. "So, how would you like to do this Corvo?" asked Naruto as he nudged the man.

The lord protector seemed to give it some thought, looking like the judge, jury, and executioner he was known to be. "Lets end this quickly but leave one alive for... questioning." said Corvo.

Narutos grin got impossibly larger. "Then let's get to it." Said the blond.

One of the assassins lunged at Naruto who sidestepped and stabbed him in the back. the guy dissapeared, not leaving even a drop of blood.

A second one went after Corvo and locked blades with him, before the assassin could raise his other hand Corvo pulled the trigger of his gun. As the bullet went flying through the assassin, said enemy disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

Naruto stabed the third ones heart while he was distracted and kicked him off the blade, straight into the fourth.

The final assassin grabbed the body and dissapeared with it, tears falling down his face. (Call me crazy all you want but i could not just see these guys as just a bunch of 1s and 0s, i always gave them names and backgrounds as i fed them to my rats, cut them down, burned them, or used some other means to end their lives. Hell, some times i made it to which they had family working the same shift with them.)

Emily ran over to Naruto and hugged him after he put his weapons up. The red head hugged her back, patting the back of her head as he wispered in her ear. "It's ok Emily, Their gone, it's over."

Emily slowly but surley calmned down. After a minute the calmn was broken as the fourth assassin reappeared, he used some kind of magic to hold Naruto and Corvo to the wall.

Another man in a blood red coat appeared along with another assassin who grabbed Emily and dissapeared. Naruto wanted to scream out for the girl he loved, he wanted to do alot of things right now and none of them good. (not ment to sound sexual)

The man in the red coat unsheathed his sword and stabbed Jessamine in the stomache, then left her to die as they left.

When they left the magic holding them was gone as well. The two males ran over to the dying empress.

Tears were rolling down their faces as the empress tried to move her head. "C-C-Corvo, before i die i must say it one more time i-i-i-i love you so much." said Jessamine before coughing blood. Corvo qietly said the same.

the empress then looked to Naruto. "Y-y-you'll save her won't you Naruto?" asked the woman, not as the empress but a dying motther with a final request. The blond nodded. "I will do it, she'll be safe even if it kills me. Rest peacefuly my empress" said naruto, throat soar and partialy closed.

Jessamine smiled as she died. Naruto and Corvo stood up straight as they heard the gaurds returning.

The lead gaurd seen the empresses corpse. Needless to say, he was pissed. "YOU! YOU TWO KILLED THE EMPRESS!" The lord regent and the high overseer moved through the crowd to the front. "YES, THEY KILLED THE EMPRESS!" This got roars of rage from the city watch.

The high overseer sighed. "her own bodygaurd and his apprentice, how ironic." said the man with a ghost of a smirk only Naruto noticed.

The red head growled and lunged for the man but was held back by 12 city gaurds. "I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU! YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULY YOU BASTERED!" screamed Naruto as he struggled against the gaurds who were also struggling to hold him back.

Another watchman knocked out the the teen by hitting him in the temple with the pommel of his sword, the same thing happened to Corvo and both were dragged to the prison.

 **xxx**

 **AN: Hey guys, i'm sorry it took so long to get this posted butfor now this is not the top priority story for me.**

 **Their will be days were i don't do any writing at all for one reason, i have diabetes so i have to be more active and shit so yea.**

 **I'll try to update faster then i did this time but no promises.**

 **MCL homies**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since the student/teacher duo had been thrown in their cell. They were wearng what could only be called rags. Corvo had burn marks every where one could imagine, bones were broken in a few places and had scars from where the torturer had cut him with a hot knife.

Naruto was covered with scars from whippings and knife cuts. His left eye was ripped out just the other day.

Both of them were malnourished.

A gaurd came up to the cell with two treys. "Eat up, this meal comes from a friend." said the gaurd as he slid the treys into the cell and walked away.

Naruto grabbed the treys and handed one to Corvo. The food consisted of a loaf of bread, a block of cheese, and purified water.

"The fucked up part about this food is that with the lord regent in charge the prisoners get better grub then the soldiers and city watch." said Naruto as he bit into the cheese.

Corvo nodded as he picked up his bread. The former royal protector was about to speak until he seen the key on top of a note.

Naruto grabbed both items and started reading.

'Dear royal protector and young Namikaze.

I am the leader of a small band of people loyal to the true empress.

We would like for you help us save lady Emily.

If you wish to help, the gaurd who brought the food left weapons for you outside your cell.

There are explosives in a safe in the interrogation room, use them to blow up the door to the bridge. The combination is 998.

When you blow up the door go to the sewers, our man Samuel will be waiting at the end where the sewer water flows into the river. He will bring you to us.

We believe in your innocence.

Sincerly, a friend.'

Naruto grinned as he looked to Corvo. "Well let's not waste time." said the red head as he finished the meal quickly.

Naruto stuck his pale arm through the bars and unlocked the cell door. When he opened the door it was completely silent.

The two prisoners crouched down and silently made their way to a small table that had Corvos sword and Narutos throwing knives and belt on it.

Naruto strapped his belt to his waist while Corvo held his sword in a reverse grip.

The two of them got on the wall by the entrance to a large room. Naruto spotted three gaurds, one was by the entrance, another was half way across the room leaning against a piller asleep, and the last one was on a catwalk at the far end of the room.

The gaurd on the catwalk moved out of sight, this is when the red head made his move. Naruto swiftly moved behind the gaurd, choked him out, and dragged the guy out of sight.

Naruto and corvo snuck passed the sleeping gaurd and whent to the next room where Corvo picked up a sword sheath, a gun, and a belt with a pouch full of bullets and a built in holster. The man strapped the belt and sheath to his waist.

The student/teacher duo snuck up a flight of stairs and found the third gaurd looking at them. Before he could scream out Naruto punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

The guy fell with a thud. The red head then searched the gaurds pockets, finding a key, a bag of 365 coins, and a bone charm.

Naruto snorted. "So, this guy is a follower of the outsider huh. He didn't guid you away from me now did he fucker." said the red head as he walked away.

Naruto unlocked and opened the door. they found a pile of 15 coins sitting on a desk by a short hallway. Naruto grabbed the coin and snuck through the hall but had to stop half way through. A gaurd was at the end of it looking over a stair rail.

Corvo snuck up behind the guy and choked him out. He then leanened the guy against the wall. The snores would have others beleive that he had just fell asleep.

Naruto jumped down from the rail and quietly ran to the torture room.

 _'EXPLOSIVES! HELL YA! THAT DOORS GONNA GO BOOM!'_ Thought Naruto excitedly as he opened the door. The red head ran to the safe, opened it and grabbed the explosives.

Narutos eyes widened considerably. "Holy shit!" Exlaimed the red head.

Corvo walked in at that point. "What is it?"

Naruto turned with a grin. "These crazy fucks gave us three whale oil bombs! There will be no door once were done." said Naruto with a grin.

Naruto scoffed at how easy it was to knock out the two gaurds patroling the jail yard. The red head karate chopped ones neck while Corvo knocked one out with a metal pipe to the head.

Naruto seen two gaurds talking. The red head looked around the room and noticed two road blockers to his right. Without anyone noticing he got behind one of them and waited.

One of the gaurds leaned on the road block while the other one went to reading something on a clip board. Naruto pulled the guy out of the other gaurds line of sight and started choking him. "Sorry buddy but i can't allow you to stay conscious. Get some sleep." said Naruto with a smile before knocking him out.

The red head snuck into the room the second gaurd was in and choked him out.

Corvo looked through the key hole to the room over and seen a single gaurdsman counting his coin. The older of the two escapees snuck in and choked the guy out then took all 236 coins for himself.

Naruto looked around and found a lever that would open the big metal door. The red head pulled the lever, opening the door.

The two of them got behind cover quickly. Naruto peeked out and seen two gaurds. The first was close two the door but was looking the other way while the second was up stairs reading one of many reports.

Naruto quickly got behind the first one and started choking him out. Corvo snuck up behind the second one and started choking him out, both gaurds were asleep before they could see anything. Naruto was searching the room while Corvo armed the bombs.

Naruto founda big pile of bags filled with food, the red head grabbed two big ones and got behind cover with Corvo. The former lord protector looked to his student with a questioning gaze.

"I'll explain when we're in the sewers." said the redhead before the explosives went off. Naruto was out off the hole in the wall and in the water before the gaurds could see him. (Naruto is not as fast as he was when he was brought to prison as he was kept in his cell and when he was not there he was in the torture room/chambers)

Corvo followed shortly behind. The student/teacher duo swam to the sewer entrance without alerting the gaurds.

When the two got to the end of them got in the sewers they found a note adressed to them nailed to a crate near a locked cage door.

'Corvo and Naruto, if your reading this then congratulations for getting further then anyone else ever has. There will be more gaurds down here looking for you. To give you a better chance our man samuel has left a package for you two not to far from you. Take what's inside and continue on your way.

A friend.'

Neither of them said anything as they climbed on top of the crate then up on the cage roof. They walked while crouched until they heard two voices.

"How did those two get so far anyway? They were tortured by the best in the buisiness since the day they were thrown in that cell, were barely allowed any movement, and were given the minimal amount of provisions! They shouldn't be able to move let alone sneak around knocking out the gaurds!" said gaurd #1

"Don't forget that they are armed. They could have easily killed every one of those gaurds if they wanted." said gaurd #2. as he opend the double doors leading into the rat infested room.

It all happened so fast, the rats swarmed the two gaurds and started devouring their flesh, picking their bones clean. The sounds of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and their screams were seared into Narutos memory forever. The red head was unable to move. Whether it was because of his fear or a twisted fascination he did not know.

Corvo started pulling his first and only apprentice away from the scene.

(I'm gonna skip to when they get their weapons.)

While Corvo was reading the note that was on top of the package while Naruto opened said package. "Hey Corvo sensei, what does the note say?" asked Naruto as he grabbed and pocketed the key.

"It basically says that the collapsible sword and the crossbow are mine while the regular sword and the gauntlets or 'hidden blades' are yours." said corvo.

Naruto grabbed and unsheathed the sword to examine it. The entire sword was made of steel, the hilt had strange markings covering it completely. The pumble was shaped like a hawks head, ending with a really sharp beak. The gaurd was shaped like an actual hawk, it had the very basic details. And finaly, the blade itself was long and thin with the edges being very sharp. The sheath was completely made of leather, the only decoration on it being a triangle where the bottom curves outward. Naruto gasped. "How did they get this?" Asked Naruto as he held the weapon with a gentleness that was un like him.

Corvo looked up from the note and looked to the weapon, he was just as shocked as his student. "I-i-is that your fathers sword?" asked Corvo. Naruto nodded slowly. "Well we can ask how they got it when we get there." said the man. Naruto nodded.

Next was the hidden blades. They were both made of steel except for the straps which were made of leather. The blades were 4 in. long and 1in. thick. Naruto proceeded to strap the hidden blades to his forearms then attached the sword sheath to his belt before sheathing the sword.

Corvo grabbed his sword and poceted it. He then grabbed the crossbow and various types of bolts. "Hey Naruto, what do you think this green liquid does?" asked the former lord protector. Naruto looked at it closely then whistled, impressed at what he seen. "Who ever they have making these weapons, is skilled as both a physishion and craftsmen. Hell, they are even on par with Sokolov-sensei." said Naruto before grabbing one. "This is able to put anyone to sleep,even the strongest immune system can't stop this from running it's coarse, only slow it down." said Naruto as he handed it back.

Corvo loaded the crossbow with the sleep bolt and readied the weapon. The red head unlocked the door right next to them and seen a trip wire at stomach level. Naruto ran and slid under it, Corvo followed suit.

The two of them climbed a small wall above two guys who were arguing. Corvo handed a sleep bolt to Naruto then took aim at one of the guys while Naruto took aim at the other. When Naruto threw his sleep bolt (I'm just gonna call it SB when they are not talking about it.) Corvo pulled the trigger of his crossbow. Both gaurds fell asleep at the same time.

The student/teacher duo jumped down to the lower area of the sewer and kept going. The two of them were able to knock out three more guys and left thew the sewer tunnels.

Naruto was the first to see the guy standing by the boat. The man seemed to be in his mid to late 40s with slicked back grey hair. The guy had a shaggy beard, no baby fat, and wrinkles that shown his age. The man was wearing a grey long sleeve button up, a cargo trench coat, a white scarf, padded pants, and old combat boots.

The red head grinned. "Samuel right? let's get out of here before those guys wake up." said Naruto.

Samuel nodded with a smile. "Of course sir, hop in you two."

 **XXX**

 **AN: And here it is guys and gals, the the third chapter is out with 2,106 words of pure content.**

 **I will be giving Naruto a set of assassins robes but i want you dear readers to vote, the coices are**

 **A. young Altairs robes**

 **B. young Ezios robes**

 **C. adult Ezios robes**

 **D. Connors robes**

 **E. Edwards robes**

 **What ever robes wins Naruto will also get their weapons.**

 **MCL homies**


	4. Chapter 4

They could see a four story building, The hounds pits pub. Connected to that is what looked like a whine celler. To the far right was the hound pits biggest attraction, the dog fight arena where the biggest, toughest, most blood-thirsty of dogs were bred to fight and kill each other. To the far left there was a work shop, Naruto could here the machines running as whoever was in there was was creating something.

The next thing Naruto noticed was that four people were waiting for them. The first was a guy dressed in the attire of an admiral, his hair was a dark grey in a right comb over. The guy had a scar just under his left eye. He had a pistol strapped to his chest and a sword on his waist.

The next was a guy that could only be labled an aristocrat. The man, no more like braty child with how he carried himself wore a brown coat, a white long-sleeve botton up shirt with a white tie that had the Pendleton pendent on it. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back, and his face had absolutely no scarring at all.

The third was a man Naruto and Corvo knew well... Minato Namikaze, he was wearing a set of white robes with a red sash and a belt that had a throwing knife pouch on it, he had a shoulder gaurd strapped to his right shoulder that had another throwing knife pouch on it. Minato had a hidden blade on his left forearm. The middle aged blond had a pair of reinforced boots on along with a brest plate on under the robes. (Think something like kevlar so it is strong yet flexible. By the way yes, this IS Altair's robes just with the hood down since no one wanted Naruto to have those robes.)

The fourth person and only woman Naruto saw was none other then his mother Kushina Namikaze. She was wearing a white dress, blue dress shoes, a pearl necklace, and a pair of leather gloves. On her waists were her two favorite pistols guide and void.

Naruto grinned as they docked. When the young red head got out of the boat he hugged his parents. "Welcome back my boy, how..." Minato stopped when he noticed the eye patch. "Naruto... Why are you wearing an eye patch?" asked the blond cautiously.

"It's nothing." said Naruto quickly as he tried to move away.

Without the young redhead noticing, Kushina had taken the eye patch off. The woman gasped in horror as tears fell down her face.

Naruto turned his head away. "Please don't look." said Naruto as a tear came from the only eye he had left.

Corvo gently took the eye patch back and put it on Naruto.

Naruto nodded to the man in grattitude. "Thank-you Corvo-sensei." said Naruto.

The man with the clothes of an admiral spoke up. "Well as you are aware we are here to save lady Emily and clear your names. I want you two to go see Piero in his workshop. He'll be making your gear before every mission." Said the man calmly.

Naruto nodded and started walking away.

(Scene change)

Naruto and Corvo walked into Pieros shop and looked around. Tools, scrap metal, unfinished projects, and odd weapons were every where... just like Sokolovs place in the palace. In the middle of the room was Piero himself by a table with two brief cases on it. "Hello Corvo and Naruto, i am glad to see that you escaped. How well did the weapons serve you two?" asked Piero excitedly.

Naruto stood straighter, feet together, arms behind his back, and looking straight ahead. "The sleep bolt worked better then i could ever expect, putting the opponents to sleep faster then we could reload." stated the red head in a military like voice.

He would of continued but Piero rose a hand up in the sighn to stop. "You don't have to be so proffesional towards me, just to me like i'm a normal person." said the grinning craftsman.

Naruto was instintly asking a multitude of questions like a curious seven year old. "How did you make the sleep formula? Where did you get the money to make all this stuff? Can i make a few weapons?"

Piero coughed into his hand a little. "In order a few local plants, the black market, and sure." said the bespecticled man.

Naruto was quick, he grabbed a few tools, some metal, and the finished sleep poison vials.

After an hour Naruto had a mini cross bow attached to the left hidden blade gauntlet and a pouch filled with 40 sleep darts on his theigh.

Piero chuckled. "As much as i would love to talk weapon crafting with you, you need your sleep Your life is going to get very difficult from this point on." said the middle aged man.

Naruto and Corvo agreed and were led to their room. (Same room from the game with two beds set up)

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals! I know this is very short but i felt this would be a good enough place to end it.**

 **Also i'm putting this fic up for adoption to any fan who feels like continuing it. Pm me if you wish to do so and i will give you the list of abilities that i have for Naruto.**

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **MCL homies**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Corvo stood on a _floating_ island in a place that could only be called a void. A man of a high class look appeared from a swirl of shadows. "Look at you two. Your empress is dead, her daughter kidnapped, your framed then imprisoned, and now your running from the law while trying to clear your names of such a _Dishonor._ I am the outsider and this is my mark." said the man. A burning/itching feeling covered their left hand as a black mark etched into their hands. The Outsider disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Information on an ability called Blink flooded their minds. The two used this new power to traverse this void, passing images of the empresses corpse, Emily being beat black and blue by two grown men, (which pissed off both Corvo and Naruto) the lord reagent planning his next move, and two civilians being attacked by a tall boy. When they got passed all that the Outsider appeared again. "You both need a way to grow stronger." A heart with metal and wires hanging out of it appeared in the mans hand. "For Corvo, i give you the heart, it sees and knows every dirty little secret hidden in the minds of mortal men." says the dark man as he handed the object over.

Next Naruto felt a searing pain in his left eye socket. "And for Naruto i give you my eyes, your able to see and hear everything the universe can offer. Use these gifts to find the two artifacts i have hidden. here." said the man before using Blink to leave.

Naruto's eyes turned as black as the night sky and he started walking with Corvo following behind. they moved quickly, moving passed floating boulders, walked on side ways walls, and Blinked from platform to platform until they reached two relics. They picked up the relics, noticing that they where made of wale bone. The two felt a wave of power and knowledge flowing through them.

The outsider appeared, floating in the air. "This is my power, my gift to you two, what will you do now that you have this power? Will you tear the world asunder to find the young lady Emily or will you only kill those who are responsible? Either way i'm interested in watching as your story unfolds."

Naruto and Corvo were woken by Kushina who had two packages in her hands, she had bags under her eyes indicating that she had been up all night. "Naruto, Corvo, i made you to some mission attire." said the red headed and handed them the packages and left the room.

Naruto opened his package and found a hooded robe and a white dress shirt. The robe was a coal black with blood red trim and the hood came down so low that it would completely hide the top half of his face. Inside the package he found knee high black boots made of a material that completely silences his footsteps, black cloth pants, and grey finger-less gloves.

Corvos package had the same stuff but had a metallic mask that was designed to look like a skull. The two got dressed in their new clothes and left the room. When they got to the bar room they were handed pints of beer and led to a table where led to a table where the admiral was sitting by Minato.

Havlock looked to the two and spoke. "I won't stand on ceremony, we have a job for you two. Tonight you will be brought to the city where you will need to get to the high overseers office, kill him, and take the black book he carries around from his cooling corpse. We know it has information on all their current plans but it is likely coded which is why you also have another part to this mission, to rescue former overseer Martin. He is likely held in Holger square as an example to the other overseers. Are there any questions?" Neither protector turned assassin spoke up. "Good, now get some food and prepare for your mission tonight."

The two ate a light breakfast then went about their own business. Naruto went to Pieros workshop and with the inventors permission made a metallic face mask that with his hood up completely shrouds his entire face in shadows.

The night came faster then any expected and Naruto and Corvo were geared up and on Samuel's boat as he stopped at hidden area near a bridge where Naruto (who didn't have his eye patch on) could see that the city guards were throwing corpses into a small cargo boat. The two void walkers crept through back alleys, on roof tops, and street corners.

Soon the two where in Holger square where they found Martin chained up and being taunted by an unknown overseer. Naruto loaded a sleep bolt and shot the man in the nape of his neck to which he fell unconscious.

The red head dragged the man behind a few crates while Corvo freed Martin. The two then continued on their way where they shot seven more overseers in the neck with sleep bolts. They finally got to Cambells office where he was signing paperwork. Naruto blinked behind the high overseer and stabbed through the chair, into his heart.

The younger of the two void walkers picked the mans pockets, finding the black leather-back book and pocketed it.

The two of them moved quickly, knocking out all overseers in their way without being spotted even once (because they used Blink and a move i call Shadow step) until they got to Samuel at the docks behind the high overseers mansion.

"You two ready to go?" Asked the boat man. Naruto nodded as he took off his face mask. "Yes Samuel, let's get this book to the others and see if the admiral can decode the damn thing." said the teen as he got in the boat and sat in one of the seats. "By the Outsider i need a drink." said the young red head as he put his eye patch back on.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals. Yes i am returning to this story.**

 **I have many ideas for this story and the chapters will stay short so i can pump out chapters faster.**

 **And as always MCL homies**


	6. Chapter 6

When the three got back to the hounds pits pub they handed the book over to Havlock who was standing next to a man who he called Pendleton. "Good work you two, i'll get to work on decoding this immediately. For now you two should get some food and sleep, we all have a lot of work ahead of us." said the man.

The two void walkers nodded and went inside where they ate then went to bed. (Yes, without Naruto saying anything to his parents)

(scene change)

The next day came quicker then Naruto wished as he could still feel the affects of his tiredness. Naruto walked down the stares where he found his mom with a plate of cheese and bread. "Here you go Naruto, eat up before meeting with Havlock." said the woman as she handed over the plate and a glass of water.

Naruto took a bite of bread and sipped some of the water. "Has the admiral made any progress with decoding the book yet?" asked the red head.

Kushina couldn't help but sigh at how professional her son was being to his own _mother!_ ' _What did those bastards do to you my son? Will you ever recover from this?_ ' Thought/asked the woman. "Yes, he says he has discovered the location of where the Lord regent has hidden Emily." Naruto didn't need to hear any more, he ran to the admirals side. "Where the hell is my Emily being held?!" asked the void walker loudly.

Havlock held his hand up for silence. "I will only speak of it o-" He was interrupted by the sound of slamming doors as Corvo ran in. "WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER BEING HELD!" roared the scarred man.

Havlock looked a little frightened but continued. "Through much decoding i have learned that she is being held in the brothel 'The golden cat'." said the man.

The two quickly ran up stairs and geared up with their most lethal weapons (swords, guns, regular and explosive bolts, etc) and were about to leave on the boat when Havlock stopped them. "This is more then a search and rescue mission, you must also assassinate lord pendletons two older brothers so we may secure the Pendleton family votes when all of this is over." Naruto nodded but then got on the boat with Corvo with their masks on and hoods up. (along with Naruto's eye patch off)

(scene change)

The two didn't even bother with sneaking around they just used Blink liberally to make their way to the brothel. When they got their Naruto activated his Dark eyes and they told him exactly where both targets where along with where Emily was and someone was in the room with her. When the red head saw she was struggling against that person he sent Corvo to deal with the Pendletons while he went to get Emily.

Naruto zoomed up the stairs using Shadow step. When he got up the steps he heard the struggle. "Stop resisting you stupid bitch! I always get what i want and i want to make you my bitch!" said an obviously male voice. "NO! HELP!" screamed Emily.

Before the man could retort Naruto slammed the door open and pinned him to the wall by the throat with his fore-arm. **"You will not lay a single finger on her!"** roared the red head with a distorted voice.

Naruto used his hidden blade to stab the man through the eye, killing him.

Naruto looked over and seen Emily's dress was torn to shreds, showing off her... assets. The red head immediately took off his robe and wrapped it around the young lady to cover her up. Emily looked up to find out who had just saved her from a fate worse then death. When she looked into those sky blue eyes and saw that blood red hair she could only think of one person as she fell unconscious. _'Naruto, you actually came and saved me.'_

Naruto quickly found Corvo who was waiting on a near by roof top. The red head passed the girl to her father then turned to the brothel. "Take her to Samuel and try to wait for me but if it becomes clear that you are going to be caught by doing so then leave, i'll catch up on my own." said Naruto.

Corvo was concerned. "What's going on Naruto?" Asked the elder void walker.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Emily was almost raped, if i had not been their, if we would have gotten her a minute later that vile creature would have gotten what he wanted, and what makes it worse is that these bastards had aloud it to happen!" said the younger void walker in anger. Corvo nodded. "Kill them all."

As soon as they were gone Naruto blinked to the ground and used a large scale Devouring swarm. **"Devour."** That one word spelled doom for the people inside the golden cat. Thousands of carnivorous rats swarmed the entire brothel, eating everyone. guards, customers, prostitutes, anything that had a pulse was devoured.

Naruto searched the entire place thoroughly just to be sure, not finding a single person. when he was satisfied he used Blink to get back to the boat where he fell asleep holding Emily close to his searched the entire place thoroughly just to be sure, not finding a single person. when he was satisfied he used Blink to get back to the boat where he fell asleep holding Emily close to his person.

(Scene change)

When Naruto next awoke they were just about to dock at the pub and it was late in the evening. The entirety of the hounds pit was waiting to see them, when the boat docked Naruto picked up Emily bridal style and got on to the docking area. Some woman in a maids outfit tried to take Emily from him but he growled at her like a wild predator. The admiral walked forward. Naruto, please allow Callista here to take young Emily here to her room. "No, E **mily is fine with me and Corvo here."** said the red head, unconsciously distorting his voice and activating his Dark eyes.

Everyone gasped as his voice changed and they noticed that he had _two_ eyes that were pure _black._ Kushina walked forward. "Easy Naruto, calm down a little. Emily can stay with you, it seems that she would rather that anyway." said the woman.

Naruto nodded and walked away. The red head went up to the room set up for him and Corvo and laid both him and Emily down on his bed. As he laid their, holding the girl of his dreams/ the only light in his dark world to his scarred chest he could feel nothing but peace as a small smile graced his face as he slowly but surely fell asleep.

(scene change)

Naruto awoke the next day to the sight of Emily's dark locks of hair covering part of his face as her head rested on his Leanly muscled chest.

Naruto smiled as he held her closer. The movement woke the princess up" Good morning Emily-chan, let's get you something to where." said the void walker, making sure that his robe stayed wrapped around the girl as they moved to the room that she was supposed to stay in. When they got to the room they found Callista their with some of her clothes in hand. "Hey, do you have any clothes that you collected for when Emily showed up?" asked the red head.

Callista nodded. "Yea, in the dresser. They are in the bottom half of the dresser. " said the woman as she left the room.

Emily looked in the specified area and grabbed a change of clothes. She stripped off the robe and ruined dress to change to which Naruto turned the other way quick. "E-E-Emily! You know not to do that in front of others." said the teen.

Emily Kaldwin giggled. "No matter what happens, you are still the same Naruto as eleven years ago." said the teen girl as she got the fresh clothes on. "OK, you can look now Naruto."

Naruto turned around to find Emily in a black dress shirt, form fitting training pants, and finger-less leather gloves. Naruto nodded "Alright, i guess you want to return to training then. Let's get to the streets so we have plenty of space for hand to hand combat training."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals.**

 **Just so you know i know i skipped the mission where your supposed to go get Sokolov, Corvo was sent on the mission on his own so Emily would have someone close to her that she could be close to someone she trusted.**

 **I'm glad to see so many of you love this story and have such nice things to say about it.**

 **as all ways MCL homies**


	7. Chapter 7

After a while of training Naruto was called in to prepare for another mission, this time he was to go by himself to a party at the Boyal estate and to assassinate one of the three sisters. The problem was that they had absolutely no idea which Boyal sister was the one supporting the lord regent so he also had to sneak around the estate and find clues on who was the traitor so he did not kill an innocent.

The red head had Piero make him a mask that would strike fear yet be appropriate to where at a masquerade party. As soon as he walked out of his room dressed in his mission clothes (without the face mask) with his weapons strapped to him where they wouldn't be easily noticed. "So your actually taking the mission." said the girl.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, this will bring us one step closer to ridding the world of that prick of a lord regent." said Naruto. Emily got mad. "But the _'TARGET'_ might be an innocent woman!" said the girl as she waved her hands around wildly.

The young assassin sighed. "I'm gonna look for evidence of which one is supporting the lord regent and kill that one. And before you say anything, anyone who supports him is not innocent, they are traitors to the throne and should be treated as such." said the teen as he moved passed her.

"What happened to you that made you like this Naruto?" asked the teenage girl in sadness. "Your kidnapping happened. Me and your father were blamed for your mothers death and your kidnapping, so we were imprisoned and tortured for information that we did not have. Now we have been rescued by these loyalists and given the chance to both save the kingdom and get our revenge. If it means protecting you then i'll do _anything._ " said Naruto with pure love for the girl.

Emily hugged the red head and rested her head on his chest. "Just promise me that no matter what you won't lose sight of who you are." said the princess. Naruto hugged her back and rested his head on her head. "I promise Emily."

(scene change)

Naruto with his new fox mask on walked into the front gates of the Boyal estate. When asked for his invitation Naruto used a small illusionary ability gifted to him by the outsider to make the guard believe that he was handed an authentic invitation and he let the young void walker through the check point and to the party.

Naruto found a spot that was hidden away from sight and blinked to the ledge above him where he used shadow step to move around undetected. He moved from room to room until he found what he wanted. "So she's the one in red, perfect." mumbled Naruto as he used Blink to get to the ground floor where the party was going down without anyone noticing.

The red head mingled with the guests, drank wine, and ate some food so as to keep from seeming suspicious as he discreetly searched for the Boyal sister in red. Unfortunately their where a few overseers around with those damned music boxes so he could not activate his Dark eyes.

Soon though he got lucky as the target walked into the room. From what he could gather of the woman from the information in her room, she was a complete slut and as long as you had a working penis she would fuck you.

Using this to his advantage, Naruto walked up to her and spoke in a very husky voice. "Hello there lady Boyal, i hear that you enjoy a good fuck. I believe i can help you there." said Naruto, feeling disgusted for even suggesting such a thing. Luckily he only had to get a moment alone with her so he could kill her.

The woman didn't even speak she just grabbed his dress shirt and pulled him to the stairs, leading him to her room.

As soon as they stepped foot in her room the void Walker snapped the woman's neck. Naruto left the estate with a liberal use of Blink, all the way to Samuel's boat.

"So the job is done sir?" asked the boat man as he started the motor.

Naruto nodded as he took the mask off. "Yea, that is one less problem for us in the long run." said the red headed assassin.

(scene change)

Naruto walked into the pub where he finds Corvo waiting for him in his mission gear.

"We have a new mission... to kill the lord regant." said the older assassin.

Naruto grinned like a mad man as he put the mask back on. **"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kill him."** said the teen with a vengeful aura around him.


End file.
